The Will of Edward Quartermaine: Five Blind Men
by Gillen1962
Summary: Bad Things are happening in Port Charles. Sonny's recovery is slow. Alexis and Kristina "talk" And "Since when Had Death Stopped a Cassadine from getting Revenge?"


_The Will of Edward Quartermaine: Five Blind Men_

_**(A note before we begin: The Character of Soumia Al-Fayheed, was created by me for this series of stories. She is a conservative Muslim but not an Orthodox one. Therefore, while she would wear her hijab in public, she would not do so amongst other women, among the men of her family or the man she intends to marry when they are in private. Therefore, Soumia would not wear her hijab when alone with Lucky or at the house with Lucky and Annie. She would likely throw on a hoodie and pull it tight for visitors she knows well like Ethan or Robert but cover more fully in front of others. Please keep this in mind as you read. Soumia is not committing Haram at any point.)**_

In what had been the secret room of Robert and Holly's old house, Annie Donnelly and Soumia Al-Fayheed sat side by side on stationary bikes.

"Come on Soumia" Annie said laughing. "This program takes us along the Pacific Coast Highway. Push it girl."

Soumia laughed at her friend. She paid little attention to the stimulated video in front of her instead concentrating on her exercise. She was sweating far more than the well-trained Annie. "You are enjoying this far too much Annie."

"A bit." Annie said. "So how are things with you and Lucky?"

"Why did he say something was wrong?" Soumia asked worried.

Annie chuckled. "No, no I meant, living here in Port Charles, with his family all around and living here. I see you are still in your own room."

Soumia laughed. "And I will be till Lucky puts a ring on it. "

"Fair play to you." Annie said. "And his family?"

"I love the boys, and his mother is so nice. I think that Elizabeth and Franco will become great friends. So yes, I am happy."

Annie's eyes twinkled. "And Ethan?"

"Ha, I should ask you that, were you not friends before?"

"With Benefits."

"I can see where being friends with Ethan would be beneficial." Soumia said.

"Do you know what friends with benefits means?" Annie asked.

"Of course, I do, Annie, and am I right that you found it beneficial?"

Annie Donnelly blushed so much her face matched her flaming red hair.

"And there is my answer." Soumia said looking at her friend.

"Answer to what? "Lucky said as he walked into the room and kissed Soumia.

"If there is any benefit for Annie in being friends with Ethan." Soumia said.

Lucky smirked. "I am so sorry I walked in here."

"Me too boyo" Annie said.

Lucky looked for a way to change the discussion. "Soumia, Drew Cain called, and he is on his way over, he should be here soon."

Soumia immediately started to slow her pedaling and flipped the switch to put the bikes in cool down mode. "Good I am very interested in our ability to pinpoint a memory and move it."

"Isn't that kind of what you did with me and Jerry?" Lucky asked.

"Yes" Soumia said. "Except that was more a set of instructions, we are looking here at pinpointed memories along with all the nuances that go along with that."

"I know that Maddox, has done some work in this field. Anyone else that we could tap to help the Boy Scout?" Annie asked.

"None that I know of." Soumia said

"Oh, before I forget they moved the cryogenic freezer to your lab honey." Lucky said.

"Freezer, are we making Margarita's?" Annie said her eyes perking up.

"Virgin ones" Soumia said. Then added more seriously. "We have found that the storage of the memories is preserved more pristinely on crystal drives kept at super low temperatures. I have asked Drew to bring the flash drive with his memories and I am going to copy the information and keep it on ice so there is no more degradation."

"Do you think the Boy Scout has lost some of his memories all ready?"

Soumia shrugged. "I am not sure, but I can tell you that it is downright foolishness to walk around with one's whole life on a flash drive. The faster we get it copied and on ice the better I will feel about his prospects."

Lucky's phone beeped. He looked at the text and sighed. "Well apparently I am taking a brief trip out of town. "

"No" said Soumia.

Lucky smiled. "I do not think this will take long honey. Hey, do I own a Hawaiian shirt?"

Valentin Cassadine was not pleased. "You have got to be kidding me? What are you people doing about it? That is unacceptable. Yes. Yes. I will leave immediately. Have a ship waiting for me at the airport in Bora Bora."

Valentin slammed the phone down so hard that both Nina Reeves and Molly Cassadine Davis jumped back.

"Is everything alright?" Nina asked.

Valentin fumed. "Not at all. Apparently, there has been a fire going on underground on Cassadine Island for a day and a half now."

"What, where, how?" Nina said.

Molly furrowed her brow. "Grandfather Mikkos' Island in the South Pacific?"

Valentin despite his bad mood was pleased at how quickly Molly was picking up family history. "Exactly Molly." He said. "It seems that due to climate change the rising tides flooded part of the underground caverns and ignited a fire in one of the labs located below the ground."

Nina shrugged. "Is that so bad, I mean has anyone used that Island in years?"

Valentin shook his head. "No, they haven't but apparently the Overseas Government Authority of the French Government in Bora Bora is afraid of an environmental disaster, they are insisting that Cassadine Enterprises both stop the fire and survey the damage."

"So, you have to go yourself?" Nina asked.

"Considering the history of that Island that has been deemed wise."

"By who?" Molly asked.

"The WSB. They are sending an agent along to accompany me." Valentin said with disgust.

"Anna?" Nina said.

"Far worse." Valentin responded. "Lucky."

Mac Scorpio threw the stack of reports on his brother Roberts desk. "None of this is good.

"Paperwork rarely is" Said the Port Charles District Attorney.

"This is no joking matter Robert" Commissioner Scorpio replied. "We have had six overdoses, four of which resulted in a death in that past forty-eight hours. Vice arrests are up and two of my officers intercepted a car whose trunk was filled with guns along I-81."

Robert nodded. "Little Brother, we knew this was going to be the downside of Sonny Corinthos losing his grip on Port Charles."

"Clearly we have a new player." Mac said. "And I am not sure what we can do about it."

"We can put Sonny back in power." Robert said.

"We will not be doing that!" Said Mayor Laura Webber-Collins as she entered Robert's office.

Sonny in a pair of pajamas and a bathrobe, strolled the grounds of Ferncliff with his daughter Kristina.

"Are you feeling better today Daddy?" She asked.

"Yes, Kristina. Stop worrying." Sonny said smiling softer than he had in years. He was lying of course. Even now in the peace of walking with his daughter the ghost of Deke and Karen walked with them. Off in the distance he could see Stone and AJ sitting at a table playing checkers. Sonny was beginning to wonder if they would ever leave him.

"I spoke to Kevin" Kristina said. "And since there are no criminal charges being filed against you at this time, and since he has taken you off of…." She stopped.

"Suicide watch?" Sonny said.

Kristina nodded. "Yes. Any way Kevin has signed the paperwork, and this afternoon they are going to transfer you to Shady brook."

Sonny was pleased. He would of course rather go home Rather begin to rebuild. But of course, he had no idea how to rebuild. Still Shady brook was a more pleasant place then this.

Kristina stopped and pointed to a bench. They sat.

Sonny took a deep breath. "Have you…has Jason said anything to you?"

Kristina was not sure how she was supposed to answer that.

"Kristina? Tell me the truth." Her Father said reading her mind.

"Jason left town. No one has seen or heard from him in weeks. Maybe Sam, but if she does, she is not saying anything, she is leaving town as well. Some assignment for ELQ downstate. "

Sonny looked out over the yard. "And Carly?"

"That is confusing as well. One minute I hear she has lost her mind, the next she is caring for some girls. Joss does not seem sure and well…"

"Well?"

"No one talks to me Daddy. No one tells me anything. "

Sonny smiled weakly. "Because of me?"

Deke was at his shoulder. "Of course, because of you Sonny Boy, no one wants to be associated with anyone associated with you."

Sonny forced himself to ignore Deke.

Kristina looked. "They are mad at me because I will not believe the lies that they are telling about you."

Karen sat down next to Sonny. "Now is your chance Sonny. Tell Kristina that they are not lies. Accept responsibility and set yourself free from this."

Sonny thought for a moment. And the lied

"It is okay Honey" He said kissing the top of Kristina's head. "We are going to show them all."

Sam McCall in a dark brown business suit and white blouse sat across from the Human Resources Director at Langaha.

"Your credentials are excellent Ms. Morgan and I will admit that it would be quite a coup for us to steal away a Human Resource Specialist from ELQ. "

Sam smiled. She had found out online that Langaha was looking to hire a Human Resource Specialist for their medical benefits office. A quickly forged resume and credentials and references from Monica and Michael and Danielle Morgan had landed her here at the main office of Langaha in the Yonkers NY.

She had as always regretted having to leave Scout with Drew and Danny with her mother, but this was their first real lead in finding out who was attacking ELQ.

"I know that you are relocating from upstate. "The Human Resource Director said kindly "But could you possibly start on Monday?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, if you could recommend an apartment somewhere nearby."

The woman nodded. "Yes, actually I can, my cousin owns several buildings in the Bronx."

"Is that far?" Sam asked.

The woman smiled. "Oh, dear you really are from up state. Yonkers, which by the way is the fourth largest city in the state behind NY, Buffalo and your own Port Charles, is literally right next to the New York City Borough of the Bronx. That street out front is Westchester Ave. If you walk south just three blocks you are in the Bronx."

"Wonderful" said Sam.

The woman smiled. "I think you will do best renting a room in one of the private houses he owns on Allerton Street. Here let me write the address down."

Sam took the piece of paper from the woman and smiled. "Thank you so much."

At nearly the same time Curtis Ashford was shaking hands with the Security Director of Fer De Lance. "Curtis I cannot tell you how happy we are to have you join us. Your reputation is impeccable. You are a great edition for us. And I have an assignment for you that I think you will be perfect for."

Curtis raised an eyebrow" Oh and what would that be Mr. Thompson."

Thompson smiled. "Call me Flash. Fer De Lance has just purchased a Pharmaceutical Company; it is a means for diversifying for us. We are also looking at some of the store fronts near where the tail end of the Harbor District, by the old Cannery meets the southern end of the Old Asian Quarter."

"That neighborhood has fallen on some hard times" Curtis said.

Thompson nodded. "Yes some developer tried to sell some gentrification and political correctness by re-christening the area Sonyea, for a bar and grill that operated there a thousand years ago, the name caught on only old timers like me call it the Asian quarter any more but the gentrification failed big time. It was just all empty buildings and homeless vets until recently."

"What happened recently?" Curtis asked.

Thompson shook his head. "It seems that there is a growing fentanyl problem in town and a lot of the junkies and dealers are gravitating to that area."

"And Fer De Lance is interested why?"

"Real Estate there was already dropping but with an influx of drugs it is falling even more. I want you to go down and see what real estate is for sale and then let's see about buying it up."

"That doesn't seem to be a thing a Security Company Does?" Curtis commented.

"Trust me. What we are looking at is a big picture. Do this errant well and then we will talk more."

Curtis nodded. "Okay Sir."

Lulu Falconeri knocked on the door of Peter August's Office. And said, "You got a minute."

Peter nodded. "What do you have?"

"I was looking at these files from ELQ, and this company the one that took their real estate deal in Chicago it stood out to me."

"Why?"

"Well they are not a real estate company. It was like they jumped in just to screw over ELQ."

"What do they normally do?" Peter asked.

"They are an education company. They run a series of charter schools K to 12, in fact they opened one here last year."

"Here in Port Charles?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

There was a knock on the door and before Peter could say come in Annie Donnelly entered the room.

"Henny. How are you doing pal"

Peter smiled a wider smile than Lulu had ever seen him smile and came from behind his desk. "Annie, it is good to see you Red."

The two embraced.

Lulu coughed and Peter turns and says "Lulu Falconeri, this is WSB Agent Annie Donnelly."

Annie put a big grin on her face and said. "Lucky's little sister? About time I got to meet you L.L."

Lulu shook Annie's hand and said. "Same here. Lucky was singing your praises the other night."

"Ha, the boy just likes his own voice. You know he thinks he can sing?"

Lulu laughed "Err seems that you two have some catching up to do, Peter, I'd like to go down to that charter school and ask about Copperhead"

Peter nodded. "That sounds like a plan. Go for it."

Part of Lulu wanted to stay. But she could not find a good reason when fate gave her one and Maxie walked into the room.

"Hi Honey" She said to Peter. Then turned to Lulu "Hi Lulu." Maxie finally noticed Annie and stuck her hand out. "Hi I'm Maxie Jones." She noticed how close Annie was standing too Peter and quickly put her arm around his waist.

"Frisco Jones' daughter. I'm Annie Donnelly, nice to meet you Tenderloin."

"Agent Donnelly?" Maxie said. "Why is the WSB harassing Peter again. I am going to call my father."

"Maxie" Peter said. "Slow down, Annie and I are old friends."

"You are?"

Annie smiled. "Yep Tenderloin, I knew Peter here when he was just little Henny sitting in Gillen's Pub in Sligo brooding his days away."

"We weren't so little "Peter said with a smile.

He looked at Lulu and Maxie and said. "Truth until you two Annie was my only friend."

Lulu's face softened. And she nodded. "Well I am off to find me a Copperhead."

She left.

Maxie however kept her arm around Peter. "Well we are a bit more than friends, right."

Peter's face turned red. "Well yes, of course we are."

"Good for you Tenderloin. "Annie said. "Did he tell you how he got that shamrock tat?"

Maxie took a step back. "The one on his…."

"Back" Peter said interrupting. "It is on my back."

"You got a big old crack in your back then Henny." Annie said with a laugh.

Robert Scorpio pulled a chair out at the conference table in his office for Mayor Laura Webber to sit down.

"Laura, darling, you know I was kidding."

"You had better be. Whatever else he has done Sonny is now getting treatment and the last thing he needs for his mental health is to be back in the business. I am praying that when he recovers, he finds some nice way to settle down."

Mac nodded in agreement. "True, but there is no harm in admitting between the three of us that what we were afraid of has come to pass. Without Sonny and his organization, drugs, guns and women are all flooding into Port Charles."

Laura said. "I know, one of the poor children who died was a friend of Cameron's. We need to do something."

Mac said. "We are doubling patrols in certain areas, beefing up the Vice Patrol."

"Is there a particular area that is affected more?" Laura asked.

Mac answered "Yes and no. The kids who are using are coming from all over the city. And we have busted up sales everywhere, there does seem to be a concentration of …working girls…."

"Hookers, little brother, they are hookers." Robert said.

"Yes. Anyway, they seem to be settling into Sonyea. "

Laura nodded. "I will allocate more money for patrols. Robert do you think the Bureau can help us out?"

Robert shook his head. "I am sorry luv. The truth is that with international organizations like Anaconda and the remains of the DVX and heaven only knows what other group of terrorists out there, the WSB has its own budget stretched. Frisco has had to make some hard decisions and one of those is that as sad as it is drugs, and vice are the problem of the local police."

"I may not like that choice." Said Laura "But I understand it."

Mac shrugged. "Still there is something we can do. Something we have avoided here in Port Charles till now."

"What?" Laura said.

"Both the WSB and the US Military sell used and outdated equipment. Mobile command centers, body armor with cameras, weapons, even tanks."

Laura rested her head in her hands. "I know that other cities have gone that route Mac, but I always hoped to avoid it here in Port Charles."

"We may not be able to avoid it much longer Madame Mayor." Mac said.

Laura nodded then turned to Robert. "How are we doing on a prosecution level?"

"Not well luv, we really do not have the room for that many bodies, and a lot of these punk drug dealers use their phone call get a lawyer and they go skipping out of holding."

"I cannot believe our local attorneys are doing that." Laura said.

"Everyone is entitled to a lawyer Madame Mayor, you know that" Robert said.

"Yes, of course I am sorry that was not right of me to say."

"Most of them are not being represented by BDM any way." Mac said.

"BDM?" Laura asked.

"Scotty's latest idea, Baldwin Davis and Miller."

"Ahh" Laura said. "So, there is another firm?"

"A big one out of the Bronx: More than three quarters of those arrested have been repped by Hoxha, Todi and Beriberi."

Robert shook his head. "I called the Bronx DA office's and they did not have a lot to say accept that they were a well-known mob firm."

"For a particular Mobster?" Asked Mac.

"They wouldn't say." Robert repeated.

Laura looked at Mac. "Are you thinking that if we find out who they work for we will find out who is flooding Port Charles, Mac?"

"Yes."

Laura nodded. "Okay let's do this. Robert can you put one of the DA's investigators on finding out more about this firm. And mac draw up a budget, I am not saying we are buying equipment yet, but let's see how much it will cost us. Meanwhile let's also look at developing alternative to incarceration programs for the users and get ready to throw the book at the pushers."

Valentin sat impatiently on his private jet. Lucky came down the aisle and said. "Sorry for the delay. Director Jones had been on a conference call with Anna Devane." Lucky held out his hand "It seems about time we met Mr. Cassadine, I'm Lucky Spencer."

Valentin picked up the phone by the edge of his seat. "Captain take off now! Well as soon as a path is clear."

He hung up and looked at Lucky. "Yes, I agree It is about time we met Agent Spencer." He finally shook Lucky's hand. "Given the long history of our families and how horribly intertwined they have become please call me Valentin."

"Thank you, Valentin, feel free to call me Lucky."

Valentin sighed. "I suppose it is better than Luke."

"My father says hello."

Valentin laughed. "Where was he when you were incarcerated?"

"My Father trusted me to handle it. Though actually, did you hear that the man who planted the drugs in Congressman Joe Kelly's car had been apprehended?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"He and the Congressman are old friends. He felt that Joe needed the help in clearing his name"

"How heroic of him."

The two sat silently for a moment.

Valentin shook his head. "Would you like a coffee or anything before we are cleared for takeoff?"

"I am good thank you. And thank you for the lift."

Valentin huffed. "You would have been following me anyway. I feel safer with a Spencer in front of me than behind me. "

Lucky pursed his lips. "Valentin, you do not know me. And likely what you have heard has not been complimentary, but my Brother Nicholas and I worked for years to end the Cassadine-Spencer feud. It is why he named our nephew after my family. I am not interested in renewing a feud."

"You may not be, but your Mother feels otherwise. She blames me for Nicholas death."

"Yes, I am aware of that. She is a mother who lost her oldest child, clearly you can see why she would be upset."

Valentin nodded. "And you? Do you believe I killed your brother?"

"I believe that the matter between you and Nicholas is one that is best settled between you and Nicholas. He has not asked for my help. If he does it may be different."

Valentin laughed. "He is dead, Lucky he can hardly ask for your help."

"Since when has death kept a Cassadine from revenge?"

Kristina had stayed with her father till they had transferred him to Shady Brook. She promised she would visit him the next day.

Now she sat in Charlie's a full hour before her shift was scheduled to begin drinking a Manhattan and hating the world.

Her night did not get any better when her mother walked in. Alexis came over and kissed her unresponsive daughter and said. "How are you?"

"They transferred Dad to Shadybrook. "

Alexis nodded. "Good that means he is making some progress."

"You need to get him out of there." Kristina said. "He needs to get home so he can get custody of Avery back."

Alexis shook her head. Talking to Kristina was sometimes painful. "Honey, even when your father comes home, I do not think the court will be inclined to return custody of Avery to him, I think he may be able to get visitation back, but custody is a long shot."

"Well you need to get to work on it now then," Kristina demanded.

"I am not your Father's attorney."

"Well start being it."

Alexis shook her head. "Honey I wish your father no ill. In fact, if only for your sake I hope very much that he stabilizes his illness, but I am never going to represent your father in court again."

"What? Why Not? Did Molly put you up to this?"

"No" Alexis sighed. "Molly had nothing to do with this. I know this is hard to understand honey, but this is for my own mental health. Sonny has the ability to take me, take a lot of people down a long dark path. I just cannot put myself in that place anymore. "

"So, Daddy can go rot?"

"Your Father is getting excellent medical care. If he listens to Kevin and the other doctors, then he will be well on the road to recovery. "

"And how does he get his business back?"

"I do not know honey. Maybe slowly he can rebuild the coffee business"

"That is not the business I meant."

Alexis held up her hand. "I am no longer going to engage in conversation about anything that your father may be doing or may have done that is illegal."

"So, I was right as far as you care he can rot."

Kristina got up and stomped away.

At a nearby table Donal Hasanpapa watched carefully.

Kristina vanished into the back room. Slowly Donal got up and walked over to Alexis table/ "I am sorry. I did not mean to listen in, but did you say you were an attorney?"

Alexis smiled. "Actually, my daughter said I am one, but yes I am a lawyer How can I help you?"

"My name is Donal. I have recently relocated to this lovely city and I am about to close on a condo, but I have no local legal assistance."

Alexis smiled. "Well welcome to Port Charles. When is your closing?"

"The day after tomorrow."

Alexis took a card from her pocket and said. "Call our office tomorrow first thing and we can take a look at the paperwork for you."

Donal looked at her card. "Well thank you Miss Davis. I am appreciative."

He walked away as Alexis mumbled "I am glad someone is."

The doorbell of the retro house rang and Soumia went to the door and looked through the peep hole. She had not met the man on the other side, but she recognized his face. Annie was still out but would be back in moments. Soumia took a scarf from the coat rack and wrapped it quickly but tightly around her head. She then punched in the codes releasing the security protocols. The alarm would also remotely alert Annie that Soumia had allowed some one into the house.

She opened the door and said. "Hello Mr. Cain."

"Please call me Drew." Drew said shaking her hand.

Soumia smiled. "And I am Soumia."

She led him through the living room and down to her lab. "I have coffee and tea down here if you like."

"I'm fine" Drew fished in his pocket and said, "Before I forget." As he handed her the flash drive.

"Good" She led him over to a small computer connected to a larger machine.

"Laser printing my memories?" Drew asked.

Soumia smiled. "No, this will copy this drive to a crystal drive in this chamber, which is at -100C which will help preserve the memories."

"Kind of the same way fossils are preserved in ice?"

"Correct."

"While we are waiting may I ask a few questions?"

"Sure."

"You were in the military?"

"Yes, Navy, I was a Seal."

Soumia nodded. "Are you seeing a therapist?"

Drew shook his head "No why?"

"Drew, with respect, you were in a war that now exist only in the vaguest of recollections in your mind, you had your memories torn from you and you were held prisoner by unknown forces for five years. You must have some Traumatic Stress."

Drew shrugged. "If I do, I really do not remember it."

"All the more reason to get some help."

"Will it help us here?"

Soumia nodded. "Yes, very much so."

"I will make an appointment to see someone."

"May I recommend Dr. Thomas Hardy, my understanding is that he has just returned to Port Charles, to General Hospital. "Soumia said.

"Okay, do you know him?"

"Not personally but he spent many years in Somalia and worked often with victims of the war there, his writings on the subject of PTSD are well known."

Drew shook his head and said. "Okay I will, but let me clarify something, the people who held me were not unknown, it was Hendrich Faison and his Father. I have made my peace with the situation."

"Boy Scout" Annie said coming down the stairs. "Do you really think that Henny could hold you and your mobster twin all by himself?"

"Well he had people working for him."

"Multibillion-dollar lab, numerous armed guards, state of the art equipment. And now Peter struggles to keep his paper afloat?"

Drew looked concerned. "I never thought of it that way."

Annie poured herself a cup of coffee. "Here is another one Boy Scout, if Jason was patient six, you were patient five. Who the hell are patients one to four?"

In an unknown location the woman in the veil reviewed files on her computer.

The door of the office opens and David Gray stepped in. She looked up. "And how are you this morning David?'

"Well."

"Recovered from France?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "Yes."

"Good come with me a moment." She got up and led him to another room, on the wall of the room hangs Summer in Provence. "I will never understand why they like this painting so much" The woman laughed.

On a podium in front of the painting sits a flash drive and next to it a small disk.

The door of the room opens.

"Alastair." Said the woman "What wonderful timing. David this is Alastair Durban."

Gray shook his hand.

"Alastair has some experience in Port Charles from a long while ago. "

Gray just nods and says, "So what are we doing, I thought this Microchip was useless?"

"Well it does have some classified information on it. And we can use it in other ways. "Asp said

"And the other?"

"That is our dear Mayor's most valuable memory. The thing only she knows."

"And which is useless to us without Dr. Al-Fayheed's process for replanting it."

Asp smiles. "And that is one of two ways dear Mr. Durban and his family will be assisting us when we return to Port Charles."

"We?" Said Gray.

Asp nodded. "Yes, here lately I seem to be missing my family."

Several people in gray uniforms as well as men in black and red uniforms moved through the burnt wreckage of a lab. The men in Gray are stock troops for the WSB, those in black security for Cassadine industries.

The crew stopped at a door, one man placed a device on it. Sparks fly and the door opens. The security team looks inside and yelled "Sirs, all clear"

Lucky and Valentin stepped through the wreckage.

Valentin shook his head. "Hard to tell if the damage is from the rising tide, the fire the tide caused or the millions of gallons of water they poured down here to stop the fire."

Lucky nodded. "The poor fire fighters, coming over by boat, and putting out a fire all the way down here without every knowing that there was an all the way down here"

Lucky stepped into the room that was forced open. It is the infamous Ice Princess lab. Valentin follows him in.

"It is hard to believe that this is where it both started and ended for the Spencers and Cassadines" Said Valentine.

Lucky nodded. He walked over to another door and puts his hand on it.

"That is the ice chamber" Valentin said.

"Then why isn't it cold?" Lucky asked.

"It should be, eve without the power generators WSB scientist said that they room would remain near absolute zero for more than fifty years." Valentin said as he took walked over and placed a hand on the door.

Lucky pushed at the door it would not budge. He turned to an agent. "Give me one of those electronic shorters"

A WSB guard hands him one. Lucky placed it on the door. Programed it and stepped back. It sparked and the door opened.

Everyone in the room had stepped back expecting the blast of cold. There was none. Carefully Lucky stepped into the room Valentin one step behind him. "It is chillier but far from freezing" Said Valentin

Lucky nodded. "Somehow the room thawed."

"Global warming?" Valentin said. "This Island is ground zero for climate change, they tell us it will not exist in eighty years."

Lucky stepped around the ice chamber. "Well one mystery is the room has thawed."

"And the other?" Valentin said.

Lucky looked around the empty room "We are missing three frozen corpses, where are the three people who died in this chamber?"

**(**_**Endnotes: As always I hope people enjoyed this story. The clues are now all on the table for who Asp is, good luck. Also note that the Durban's also have a long history in Port Charles. Do any old time fans remember who they are?)**_


End file.
